Moonlight Passion
by AngelWarriors
Summary: A midnight swim causes feelings to awaken in two people who can see the light of Etro. Stella/Noctis


**Moonlight Passion  
****Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Warnings/Spoilers: Slightly AU  
****Author Note: Orginally this was suppose to be a lemon, but I decided not to make it that route  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
****Summary: A midnight swim causes feelings to awaken in two people who can see the light of Etro. **

Her violet blue eyes widen as she study the half and possibly full naked male.

The dark midnight water hitting his torso in small waves. She silently supposes that she has stumble upon him bathing. Well that or he had decided to take a midnight swim in the lake in the middle of Vermillion Forest

She silently watches as small water droplets roll down his naked torso. Dark wet locks. She is honestly has to admit he is beautiful. Probably one of the few most beautiful mans she has the pleasure of meeting in her life.

She won't deny the fact that she is quite attracted to him, and perhaps has been ever since they had first meet two years ago at a peace conference between their countries.

Then again a few times on the battlefield, although that had still been during the war. Although she has a pretty good feeling he is in Vermilion Forest for the same reason as her.

It is the fastest way to the country Galicum, but despite the fact it is the fastest way. She knows that forest is full of creatures.

He can almost see his lips quirk into a small smirk. She instantly got a feeling that he knows that he was being watch by her none of the less.

Of course she also knows that each person who can see the light has their own unique but powerful aura.

She had automatically sense Noctis the moment she walked in the forest and as she got closer to the lake his presence got stronger. So it was only fair that he can sense her as well.

She knows there is a certain advantage of them being able to sense each other. Especially if they are being hunted by another person who can see the light of Etro.

"I know that you are there Stella," he says and almost on instinct she decides to show herself from the tree that was hiding her form.

Although she can also sense that he has no desire to attack her, and the only way that he would draw his sword if she summon her own or any other weapon or if there is another enemy either beast or man.

She can almost instantly feel his dark eyes scanning her petite form, probably instantly noticing the drying of blood on her white top. A careless move on her part although the wound was hardly deep and she was able to heal it with a simple potion after killing the overgrown tiger.

"Your injured," he remarks, and she can hear the concern in his voice. She has to admit she is truly touched by his concern.

"Not anymore," she replies.

He nods knowing that she healed herself with either a potion or with a simple cure spell. He can only assume that she had defeated the creature who injured her as well.

Not like it was necessary any of his business or anything, but it doesn't stop him from feeling some sort of concern for her.

"So I assume you came her to bathe as well?" he questions. He can almost feel the blush growing across his cheeks.

"I was," she agrees. Despite the fact the potion helped a lot. She still wants to clean of the dry blood and make sure the wound is close fully.

Not to mention she also hopes she can clean her bloodstained clothes. Despite the fact that she has brought another set of clothing with her. She just feels more comfortable in the black dress that she is wearing now.

"Of course I could leave," she remarks.

"I don't mind," he finds himself saying before turning his back to her. "I was about finish anyway."

She nods hearing the silent message in his words that he didn't necessary minds that he bathes with her. Even though she knows better than to bathe with a male, even if she wasn't going to undress completely. Before slipping off her boots, and bloodstained clothing. Only bothering to keep on her black lace bra and matching underwear.

She has enough dignity to keep those on. She move into the cold waters of the lake. Until the cool refreshing water covers her waist.

She almost instantly brought a hand to the fading scar on her stomach where the Corel's claw had slash her earlier. Washing the dry blood of her skin. Although she did notice Noctis turning around, and she can soft blush cross his features.

"Never seen a half naked girl before," she tease lightly causing his blush deepen at that remark. He supposes it was true in a manner of speaking.

Ever since he was a child he has always been trained to become the next ruler of his kingdom. Never quite enjoying the simple pleasures in life like going to the beach with his friends when summer hits the kingdom.

"Not really," he remarks trying to avoid her violet blue eyes but slightly landing on a wound in the middle of her chest. From the looks of it seemed to be a fatal wound, and in the back of his mind he slightly wonders if that had been somehow involve in her near death experience.

She slightly touch the scar noticing him starring at.

"I got this when I was a seven year old," she comments seeing him the slightly curious look she decides to continue. "I was shot by an enemy solider during the Cold War."

He frowns lightly at that remark but he did found himself almost wanting to trace the scar. "I was seven as well when I first saw the light of Etro."

He didn't elaborate any further than that. He sense he didn't need to. He can sense of understanding in her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your friends?" she questions almost shly seeing how close their bodies have become.

"Hmm they can take care of themselves for a couple of more minutes," he replies moving a hand to cup her face. Causing him to shyly glance up at him.

He gently place his lips againsts hers in a soft. A part of her couldn't help but to smile brightly as she returns the kiss. A part of her couldn't help but to wonder if they will share more moments like in the future.

-**the end**

**please review **


End file.
